Chaxas Chaonatus
Chaxas Soichios Chaonatus (Primordial Chaos, undefined - present) is the god of order and dimentions. He is also the current ruler of Omsenia and king of the Quadrants. This makes him one of only two people who are known to have reigned over Omsenia, the other being emperor Noh'Ak. According to myths as described in his book De Chaïdis, he divided the primordial Chaos up into the five regions: heaven, land, sea, underworld and darkness. Life Creation of the Universe As Chaonatus states, 'Once upon, before, or after a time, there was a timeless and infinite Chaos.' This situation outside of time and space is referred to as the Primordial Chaos. It contains everything that is also in time, with the exception of time and space itself. Time and space erupted from the Chaos using the available energy, granted by the deity Chaonata, who later became Chaonatus' wife. Chaonatus then divided the remainder of the Chaos to form their five siblings, the regions of the universe. First he made the earth, known as Ossyé, followed by the sea, Hydros. Then he made the underworld, Adiapsis, and the heaven, Silos. All of these names are given in the Chaeic tongue. Their respective counterparts in the Omsenian tongue are Henna, Aquaeix, Odias and Simonius. The remaining darkness that was left from the Chaos was expelled far beyond the other regions, which became known as his sister Nyx. Birth of the Omsenians Chaonatus has six children, together with his wife, Calla Chaonata. When they first met, the god of love, Assenus, was formed. Their second son was Entrus, god of old age. Entrus was born shortly after his nemesis Xitos, god of death, son of Nyx. Their other four children got handed power over the four regions. Quintessa, their first daughter, rules over the earth. Umbrix rules over the underworld, Uthesius over the sea. Sanna, their last child, rules over the heaven. Chaonatus, Chaonata and their kin are collectively referred to as Omsenians, whereas the other Chaosborn deities and their kin are known as Chaïds. Building Omsenia First era of rule Disappearance Second era of rule Diary entrance Day... 5 million? 50 million? Oh, how many days have passed… I’ve lost count years and years ago. Dear diary, today I went on another trip in hopes of finding and killing Noh’ak. I have a feeling that this may all be over soon, and I can get back to my personal affairs. However, my constant being away from Anyn has incited some curiosity in the Omsenians, or suspicion, rather. People are having more and more questions. My absence in Noh’Ak’s reign, my unusual holiday activities and mostly my questionable divine powers. Before demonic invasions and before building the college, people tended to believe whatever the man in the castle told them. Now, I don’t feel quite the same monopoly on truth that I once had. Dear diary, I can see your letters have faded and your pages have worn. Maybe it’s time for me to tell you the story you seem to have forgotten. Once upon a time, there was a wealthy woman named Nyx. ‘Ah, your nightly sister, I suppose?’ No, dear diary. As far as I know, I have no sisters. This woman I mentioned had everything anyone could wish for: she had money, power, and the construction of her new castle, Anyn, had just been finished. On top of that, she was pregnant of what would turn out to be a very healthy, longevous child. The one thing she thought she lacked was time. Eternal life is a tricky matter, I can tell. She sought out the wisest of witches and wizards, but none was able to tell her the secret. Not even her archmagus, Yorus , knew if this was possible at all. She then stumbled across a young scholar, a woman. She had accrued a reputation of being the go-to source of information regarding anything in ancient literature. You might remember her name from somewhat more recent stories: Phae. They worked together to find out what it took to immortalise (or so Phae thought) Nyx’ newly born son, Soichios . With Nyx’ unlimited resources and Phae’s unchallenged intellect, they soon figured out a ritual that could be performed by Yorus . Whoever was ‘blessed’ would be reborn the moment they die in a past life, on top of being unable to die of old age. Over the course of twelve coming years, they would regain their knowledge of previous lives. I presume that Phae didn’t agree on performing this ritual on an unknowing child, because the rituals were done in her absence. After Nyx had used her child as a general repetition, she herself was made into the perpetual source of my grief that she is now. After the ritual, Soichios was killed for the first time, and was forgotten. Nyx built the village of Omsenia around her castle, which quickly grew into the city it is today. Soichios, however, had been reborn as the son of a mage, Enigmus, from the small town of Novisate. Not only was he a renowned mage, he was also a kind, caring human being. He named his son Chaxas, meaning timeless in the Novisatian tongue. When Chaxas died in a raid of his village, he returned twelve years later to seek out his elderly father. Enigmus recognised what had happened and explained him about his past, present and future. Political standpoints and relations Trivia * In the Omsenian tongue, 'Chaonatus' and 'Chaonata' literally mean 'born from Chaos'. Ironically, each of their siblings was also born from Chaos, but they do not carry the same name. * Nyx is the only Chaïd who does not have a different name in the Omsenian tongue. * Despite her role in many myths, no living mortal is known to have ever seen Chaonata. * Counting Chaxas and Calla as one, the first letters in the names of the Chaosborn gods excluding Nyx spell out 'chaos', both in the Chaeic and in the Omsenian tongue. Related pages __FORCETOC__